It Wasn't Me!
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: If your best friend jumps off a bridge, would you?  Only if not doing so will get you killed.  A lesson in unity for one hapless, innocent turtle.


_**Disclaimer**__: Yep, don't own them. *weeps inconsolably* _

_This idea hit me so hard, that I had to write it. Took me under an hour, that's how HARD it hit! The guys are around five or six years old. They can still get into trouble doing things that they should know better not to do. Hard to say if, at this age, any of them would be so daring as to color in any of Splinter's books, but it is possible. Also, I don't know if this will spawn another chapter to explain the 'why' of the deed, but – for now – it is finis. ___

**IT WASN'T ME!**

_If your best friend jumps off a bridge, would you? _

_Only if not doing so will get you killed._

The four young turtles stood there at attention, shoulder to shoulder in review-line fashion. They stood straight and tall, their expressions blank and revealing nothing.

In contrast, their father stood in front of them and waited, while his cane tapped out the beat of his displeasure. If HIS expression said anything, it was of great disappointment. After a full two minutes, when no one spoke up, he repeated his question.

"I will ask you just one more time, which of you went into my room and colored in my Art of War?"

No one responded. Each of them loved coloring and were all very proficient at it. It could have been any of them, really, though they should all know better. However, one loved coloring with crayons more than his other brothers did. If by default, he would be the most likely, but he knew he didn't do such a horrible and disrespectful deed. He would NOT accept blame.

As the seconds and then a full minute went by, Splinter sighed heavily. Before he could say anything, Leonardo suddenly stepped forward.

Splinter's eyes couldn't have been any bigger. Neither could Leo's brothers, but before their father could say anything in response, something even stranger happened.

Donatello stepped forward. Leo nudged him and hissed something under his breath, but Don stubbornly remained next to him. Leo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You BOTH colored in my book?" It was obvious the duel admission had stunned the rat.

They said nothing.

Then, to confuse matters further, Michelangelo stepped forward, too.

Donatello smiled, just a little.

Splinter shook his head, but waited. When Raphael remained where he was, and looking somewhat confused, the ninja master nodded.

"Raphael, you will do twenty back-flips and then you will..."

"WHAT? WAIT, I DIDN'T DO IT," Raphael yelled defensively, finally stepping forward to join his other brothers, "SENSEI, I would never do that!" He gave the submitting perfunctory bow of appeasement, hoping his father would see his sincerity.

Instead, Splinter shrugged dismissively, "You are the only one who did not step forward. Therefore, I can only assume that you are feeling too guilty to join your brothers. I have made my decision. You will do all that I have asked, plus clean my bookcase – dusting every book, then you will clean and straighten my room, then after dinner do the dishes, then..."

When his sensei was this upset, it was useless to argue. Raphael could only stand there in resigned shock.

Later that evening, as Raph was putting away the last of the cleaned dinner dish, Mike walked into the kitchen. "So, how's it going, Raphie, you a prune, yet?"

"As soon as I'm done, I'm going to pound Don."

"Why? Don didn't color Sensei's book."

"I know that and, after I'm done with him, I'm going to pound YOU!" Raph turned and offered his brother a threatening glare."

Hand up in supplication and his eyes wide, Mike said defensively, "Hey, it wasn't me...it was..."

"I know exactly who it was, Mikey, and that's the problem." Raph dried his hands on the dishtowel and then hung it over the edge of the kitchen sink to dry. "I knew the moment Don stepped forward with Leo, that movie we watched last night was a bad idea."

"Spartacus?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"What does Spartacus have to do with this morning?"

"Lamebrain, don'tcha get it? Don was testin' the movie's theory. You know how he is. Then YOU go ahead and make things worse." As Raph headed for the kitchen exit, his steps determined, he continued his rant, "I wasn't guilty, so I didn't see why I should join you guys, but –I realized too late that I should have, because YOU all teamed up with Leo, leaving me standing by my LONESOME. Naturally, Splinter assumed I did it, so here I AM, taking Leo's punishment."

"Guess Don was right after all," Mike sniggered.

Storming out of the kitchen, Raphael called back, "And why he's gettin' a pounding! Don't go anywhere, MIKE, cuz I'll find ya and it'll be far worse when I do, you can bet on it!"

"Hey, it's not MY fault you didn't get a clue in time!" Mike yelled back.

From somewhere in the lair, Raph laughed, "Double pounding for that remark, lamebrain!"

A moment later, Mike could hear Don's screams, which prompted Mike to go find some quality time with Splinter. Yep, Raph would have to wait in giving him a pounding...at least for a while, hopefully long enough to cool off. Mike thought about making up some sort of story to Splinter, so he could bed down on the floor in his father's room tonight.

Mike sighed, however, "Silly me, I'd have to tie myself to Splinter for the rest of my life. Raph always makes good on his threats."

Still, belaying the inevitable was far better than just waiting for it.

As for Raphael, he gave up coloring forever from that day forward. Never again would he take a chance of catching heat for something he didn't do.

_**Author's Notes**__:_ _Goes without saying that Spartacus inspired this story. I haven't seen the movie in eons, but I read a mention of it somewhere on the net. It immediately spawned this story. _

_As for 'Why Leo?" I had a hard time deciding who would be the guilty party. The easy pick would have been Mikey, but I wanted someone different. I figured Donnie would be the one to test such a theory as demonstrated in the movie. So, I decided on Leo, only because he's still young and maybe he thought Sensei's book lacked color. Art of War isn't a picture book, after all, and children love pictures – even our beloved Leonardo. It's not too surprising, then, that he would step forward and take responsibility, the only thing an honorable ninja-in-training would do._

_Of course, I'm sure Splinter knew that Raphael didn't do it. At the very least, he taught his son a little lesson in brotherhood and sticking up for one another, even if he wasn't responsible for the offense. I am sure Leo will eventually set things straight. I only wonder how Splinter will interpret Don's action, though. LOL _

_In addition, anyone here who is still under the guardianship of a parent, or caretaker, I assume no responsibility for any decisions this story inspires. You're on your own! LOL_


End file.
